Le syndrome des ponts suspendus
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Jonty] Monty avait lu ça une fois sur l'Arche, quand deux personnes peuvent confondre la peur et l'amour, et il se dit que c'est peut-être pour ça que Jasper est amoureux d'Octavia. Il ne pensait pas que Jasper prendrait ça autant au sérieux.


**Titre :** Le syndrome des ponts suspendus

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** Je vois ton nom partout, dans les nuages, les étoiles, les cacas d'animaux.

* * *

Jasper et Monty étaient assis dans un coin, près du feu. Moins près que d'autres, plutôt à l'écart des adolescents.

\- Je suis amoureux, marmonna Jasper en voyant Octavia rire au loin.

Monty répondit :

\- Tu l'as dis au moins seize fois, depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Pas ma faute, je suis amoureux.

Le feu crépitait et réchauffait, même en se tenant loin. C'était agréable. Tellement que l'humeur générale paraissait bonne dans le camp.

\- C'est à cause des ponts suspendus, lâcha Monty dont l'humeur était plus morose que les autres.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Jasper dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Tu es amoureux à cause des ponts suspendus.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- J'ai lu ça une fois sur l'Arche, expliqua Monty, je ne sais plus où. Le syndrome des ponts suspendus. Ce serait quand deux personnes tombent amoureuses sur un pont suspendu.

\- Le rapport avec Octavia et moi ?

\- C'est une image pour dire que les personnes peuvent confondre la peur et l'amour, et donc se croire amoureux d'une personne après avoir subit une épreuve effrayante.

Jasper fronça les sourcils en grattant un truc avec son doigt par terre :

\- Tu veux dire que c'est ce que j'ai ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais vous avez eu vos moments de frayeurs non ? Tu lui as sauvé la vie une fois, elle est restée près de toi quand tu… Enfin tu vois.

Monty n'aimait pas parler du moment douloureux où Jasper s'était trouvé entre la vie et la mort. Jasper paru réfléchir un instant puis secoua la tête :

\- Mon vieux, c'est des conneries ça, je suis amoureux et c'est tout, comment je pourrais confondre ? A mon avis ça n'existe pas cette histoire de ponts suspendus, sinon on serait tous amoureux, vu qu'on a tous eu nos moments de peur depuis qu'on est ici.

Monty pointa alors du doigts quatre couples qui se pelottaient gentiment autour du feu, et Jasper souffla.

\- Bon. Mais moi c'est pas pareil.

\- D'accord.

\- Je l'aime vraiment.

\- D'accord.

\- Elle est tellement sexy sérieux…

\- C'est vrai.

Jasper arracha une touffe d'herbe puis dit :

\- Et j'ai pas besoin d'être amoureux, elle est jolie, elle me plait, je pourrais juste profiter de ma jeunesse et… Tu vois.

\- Oui.

Jasper donna un coup d'épaule à Monty :

\- Tu m'aides pas vraiment là.

\- Désolé. Tu as raison Jasper, t'es pas obligé d'être amoureux, si tu veux juste coucher avec elle c'est bien aussi.

\- Tu me déprimes mon pote.

\- Désolé, répéta Monty.

Jasper resta silencieux, regarda Octavia au loin. Son rire, ses yeux, ses… Formes. Quel mal y avait-il à être un peu attiré par elle ?

Monty avait l'air grognon ce soir, et Jasper tourna les yeux vers lui pour l'observer. Puis soudain il comprit.

\- Tu es jaloux !

Monty ne dit rien.

\- Que je suis bête, j'aurais dû comprendre tout de suite. Ces conneries de ponts suspendus, c'est juste parce que toi aussi tu aimes Octavia.

Jasper avait dit ça très fier de lui, d'avoir tout compris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Monty se mette à rire.

\- Alors quoi ? J'ai raison n'est ce pas ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tu peux me le dire hein ? Je t'en voudrai pas qu'on aime la même fille. Puis si ça te dérange, je ferai attention de pas sortir avec elle.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux avec elle Jasper, ça m'est égal.

\- Mouais.

\- Et de toute façon, même si j'étais amoureux d'elle, ce serait à elle de choisir, pas à nous.

Jasper acquiesça.

\- T'as raison… Mais y a pas un truc comme ça dans la loi des meilleurs potes du monde ?

\- Un truc comme ça ? Demanda Monty sans comprendre.

\- Un truc qui dit qu'on ne peut pas toucher la fille dont son pote est amoureux, ça se fait pas.

\- Y a rien de tout ça dans la loi des meilleurs potes. Et d'ailleurs ce genre de loi n'existe pas. Puis je te répète que je ne suis pas amoureux d'Octavia.

\- Sûr ?

\- Sûr.

\- Alors ça ne fait rien si je la drague un peu ?

\- Vas-y fais toi plaisir. Répondit Monty en se retenant de grincer les dents.

\- Génial !

Jasper pressa l'épaule de Monty avec sa main et lui sourit, tout content. Monty finit par lui rendre son sourire, désarmé.

xxx

Monty se battait avec une pièce du vaisseau qu'il essayait en vain de réparer. Pour le moment, c'était la pièce qui gagnait. Il finit par poser son tournevis de frustration et se laissa tomber en arrière, fixant le plafond. Soudain un visage plein de cheveux se trouva au dessus de lui :

\- On s'est embrassé, sourit Jasper.

Monty se tourna sur le côté :

\- Je sais, j'étais là. Félicitation.

\- Tu n'es pas jaloux n'est ce pas ?

Monty ne sut pas quoi répondre, à la place il se redressa et se re-concentra sur sa tâche.

\- En fait c'est plutôt elle qui m'a embrassé, fit Jasper dans son délire, mais c'était vachement bien.

\- Hm hm.

\- Je devrais pleurer plus souvent, ricana Jasper.

\- J'aimerais mieux pas.

Jasper s'était assis à côté de lui et dit :

\- T'as raison, c'est pas si drôle.

En tout cas il avait pleuré parce qu'il se sentait vraiment mal, et il n'avait pas envie de se sentir comme ça à nouveau.

\- Tu crois toujours que c'est les ponts suspendus ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourtant je sais ce que c'est la peur Monty, par exemple, j'ai peur de sortir du camp. Et Octavia veut m'aider. Je ne crois pas que c'est de la peur que j'éprouve pour elle.

Monty attrapa une pince, il viendrait à bout de cette pièce récalcitrante :

\- Je dois vraiment être amoureux alors. Et si je ne le suis pas, elle m'a embrassé et c'était hyper chouette et je vais continuer dans cette direction quitte à aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais.

Monty balança la pièce au loin et la pince avec, dans un élan d'énervement. Envers la pièce, évidemment.

\- Pardon, je te dérange ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Non.

\- Tu es jaloux n'est ce pas ? Mais tu ne veux pas me le dire.

Monty roula des yeux devant l'insistance de Jasper :

\- Oui je suis jaloux, t'es content maintenant ?

Jasper soupira :

\- Merde je le savais, je vais pas sortir avec Octavia alors.

\- Jasper…

\- Je peux pas te faire ça si t'es amoureux d'elle.

\- Sors avec elle si tu en as envie et elle aussi. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

\- Mais tu as dis…

\- J'ai dis ça comme ça, c'est cette pièce qui m'énerve, je n'arrive à rien. Je cherche un autre moyen de contacter l'Arche, mais je me demande s'il en existe un autre.

Jasper posa sa main sur l'épaule de Monty :

\- Tu vas y arriver, tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse.

\- Merci.

Monty se leva, s'éloigna pour récupérer ce qu'il venait de jeter.

\- Alors c'est bon pour Octavia ?

L'asiatique leva les bras au ciel agacé :

\- Fais ce que tu veux Jasper !

xxx

Monty avait parlé des ponts suspendus un peu comme ça, parce qu'il s'était rappelé de ce truc qu'il avait lu un jour où détour d'un livre. Il en avait parlé parce qu'il avait lui-même envie de croire que Jasper n'était peut-être pas amoureux d'Octavia. Il ne pensait pas que Jasper prendrait ça tellement à cœur, qu'il y penserait encore des jours plus tard.

\- Je crois pas qu'Octavia et moi ça va marcher.

\- Ah bon.

\- Je sais pas, tu avais peut-être raison pour les ponts suspendus.

\- Oublie cette histoire de ponts suspendus Jasper, je crois que tu te prends trop la tête, c'est pas ton genre. D'habitude tu fonces sans te poser de question.

\- C'est vrai. Tu as raison.

\- Alors arrête d'y penser et fonce !

\- Même si je suis pas amoureux d'elle ?

\- Tu l'as dis, on est jeune, et on a qu'une vie n'est ce pas ?

Jasper était debout et tournait en rond.

\- Okay, c'est vrai, il faut que j'en profite.

\- Si elle est d'accord bien sûr.

\- Oui, évidemment Monty !

Monty était assis par terre, il avait abandonné ses essaies pour contacter l'Arche.

\- Et toi Monty ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

L'asiatique regarda Jasper. Fixement. Jasper se sentit troublé, passa d'une jambe à l'autre et finit par demander :

\- Euh alors ?

Monty haussa simplement les épaules en baissant les yeux. Jasper finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui :

\- Tu me le dirais si tu étais amoureux d'Octavia hein ?

\- Jasper, tu m'énerves.

\- Je veux être sûr et certain de ne pas te faire du mal.

\- Mais arrête, même si j'étais amoureux d'elle, tu fais ta vie d'accord ? Je ne peux pas décider à ta place, ni t'empêcher d'être avec qui tu veux !

\- Même si tu dis ça, c'est important pour moi de savoir que ça va pour toi.

\- Ca va pour moi.

Jasper regarda fixement Monty comme s'il cherchait à lire ce qui se passait dans sa tête pour être sûr que c'était vrai. Monty tourna la tête, il n'avait pas envie que Jasper lise en lui. Puis il plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Jasper. Ou peut-être que si.

Jasper hocha la tête et lui sourit.

\- Bien. J'ai compris.

Monty ne fut pas sûr de savoir ce que Jasper avait compris.

xxx

Les jours passèrent sans que les deux garçons reparlent d'Octavia ou des ponts suspendus. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient d'autres choses à penser. Ils fallaient bosser pour les fortifications, monter des tentes, aller chercher de la nourriture. Jasper devait combattre sa peur de sortir du camp, se rendant compte qu'il y arrivait mieux s'il était accompagné de beaucoup de personnes et surtout si Monty était avec lui. Parce qu'ils pouvaient rire en chemin tous les deux, et Jasper pensait à autre chose qu'à ceux qui pourraient les tuer si facilement.

Jasper trouvait quand même parfois le temps pour aller parler à Octavia, la belle Octavia, qui l'avait fasciné quasiment tout de suite. Dont il était sûrement tombé amoureux très vite. Ou bien peut-être pas. Mais quelle importance ? N'avaient-ils pas besoin de s'amuser de temps en temps ? Oui. Bien sûr que oui, ils en avaient besoin, et si Octavia était partante alors…

\- Je lui ai dis non, murmura Jasper, au milieu de la nuit, allongé non loin de Monty sous leur tente, qu'ils partageaient avec d'autres.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Monty un peu endormis.

\- J'ai dis non à Octavia.

Monty se frotta les yeux :

\- Tu lui a dis non ?

\- Oui. Tout était parfait, on était seuls tous les deux, on discutait, elle a posé sa main sur la mienne et ça aurait pu très bien tourner, puisqu'elle m'a embrassé dans le cou, mais… Je me suis levé, j'ai dis _« désolé je ne peux pas »_ et je suis parti.

\- Tu as fais ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Idiot, marmonna Monty, ça fait des jours que tu me saoules avec elle et tu lui dis non. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Tu es amoureux d'elle alors…

Monty émit un bruit qui ressemblait vraiment à un grognement.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle !

Puis, sans doute parce qu'il était énervé et à moitié endormi, il s'approcha de Jasper et l'embrassa. Cela suffit à réveiller complètement Monty. Il n'avait pas de point de comparaison, mais ce baiser lui semblait extraordinaire. Doux et chaud. Jasper avait un peu les lèvres gercées, un arrière goût de myrtilles se baladait sur ses lèvres, sans doute parce qu'il en avait mangé, et Monty serait bien resté là mille ans, sauf que Jasper ne lui rendait pas son baiser et il se recula. Troublé. Il sentait qu'il venait de faire une bêtise.

Jasper avait les yeux grands ouverts, se tenait sans bouger, il ressemblait un peu à une statue tellement il avait l'air paralysé. Monty se mordit les lèvres, hésitant :

\- Jasper ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Jasper finit par cligner des yeux comme sortant d'un sommeil étrange, il secoua la tête, posa sa main sur sa bouche et se mit à crier :

\- Ce qui vient de se passer n'est jamais arrivé !

Il se leva, trébucha sur un type au milieu du chemin et quitta la tente en courrant presque. Les ados présents dans la tente grognèrent mais Monty ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, jamais. Est-ce qu'il venait de perdre son meilleur ami ? Est-ce qu'il venait de mettre fin à plus de dix ans d'amitié juste parce qu'il avait, en quelque sorte, trébuché ? Il se passa une main sur le visage en soufflant. Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui allait se passer ?

xxx

Le lendemain Jasper s'était comporté avec Monty comme il se comportait toujours. Il lui parlait, rigolait avec lui, et même posait sa main sur son épaule ou son dos, comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme s'il avait effacé le baiser de sa mémoire. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas effacé, et qu'il évitait obstinément le regard de Monty.

Monty bien trop content que son meilleur ami soit toujours son meilleur ami décida de ne pas en parler, pensant que ça se tasserait et qu'ils passeraient à autre chose très vite.

Mais Jasper était comme une pelote de laine toute emberlificotée, il essayait de défaire les nœuds, et même s'il était celui qui se comportait comme s'il avait oublié, il y pensait tout le temps. Au baiser de Monty. C'était très différent d'avec Octavia. Monty avait tremblé, un peu, contre sa bouche, et Jasper s'était senti comme la neige qui fond en été, incapable de résister. Il n'avait pas pu repousser Monty, mais le choc avait été tellement grand qu'après le baiser, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que crier et s'enfuir.

Jasper avait vraiment essayé d'oublier, mais, dès qu'il prenait une pause, son esprit divaguait et revenait à ce baiser et, quand par mégarde ses yeux s'égaraient sur Monty, il voyait sa bouche et… et… Jasper était perdu.

Alors, un jour où ils étaient en train de se reposer, assis tous les deux sous leur tente, Jasper se jeta à la flotte comme il l'avait fait pour sauver Octavia.

\- Monty ?

\- Hm.

\- Tu sais… En ce moment il m'arrive un truc bizarre.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'essaie d'oublier, mais je vois ton nom partout. Vraiment partout. Dans les étincelles du feu, les étoiles, je le vois dans les nuages, dans les arbres. Je crois bien que je le vois même dans les cacas d'animaux.

Monty cligna des yeux :

\- Charmant, s'amusa-t-il, je sais pas comment je dois le prendre là.

Jasper regarda Monty qui ne le regardait pas et demanda très sérieusement :

\- Nous deux, on s'est jamais retrouvé sur un pont suspendu, n'est ce pas ?

Monty tourna les yeux vers Jasper et celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de détourner les siens.

\- Non jamais.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Les nœuds de la pelote Jasper se défirent d'eux même alors qu'il se penchait vers Monty et l'embrassait. Monty lui rendit son baiser sans se faire prier, peut-être un peu étonné mais vraiment ravi de ce tournant.

C'était un baiser très simple, mais pour eux il était absolument parfait. Et ceux qui vinrent ensuite également.

Pas de pont suspendu. Il s'agissait bien là d'une histoire d'amour.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit truc mignon de rien et jonty à fond. (Je n'ai vu que 7 épisodes des 100 alors faites attention de ne pas spoiler dans les reviews, mais n'hésitez pas à en mettre !)


End file.
